freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Deluxe Digital Studios
1st Logo (2002-2005) Nickname: The Globe Logo: On a black/white gradient BG, a red globe zooms out while rotating. Then, it becomes solid as the word "deluxe" fades on it (forming the Deluxe Corporation logo). "digital" flies out from the circle letter-by-letter, as "production services", in white, appears under "STUDIOS", which appears letter-by-letter under "ital". The Deluxe logo then flashes, and "A DIVISION OF DELUXE MEDIA SERVICES LLC" fades in. Variant: A still version exists. FX/SFX: The globe moving, the letters appearing. Music/Sounds: A synth drone is heard all throughout the logo. When the letters appear, several whooshes and beeps are heard, and a boom is heard at the end. None for the still version. Availability: Fairly common. Seen at the end of Universal and Fox DVDs from the period as well as a few MGM releases, such as The Bourne Identity, The Cat In The Hat, Bruce Almighty, Hulk, Seabiscuit, Van Helsing, E.T. The Extra Terrestrial, DodgeBall: A True Underdog Story, Saved!, The Bourne Supremacy, I, Robot, Fat Albert (2004 film), Friday Night Lights, Paparazzi, The Problem Child Tantrum Pack DVD set, Santa Vs. The Snowman DVD, Napoleon Dynamite, The Sandlot 1 And 2, Sideways, Kinsey, and the Back to the Future: The Complete Trilogy DVD set from 2002.The still version is on the 2002 DVD of The Money Pit and the 2003 DVD releases of Babe, the John Hughes High School Reunion Collection DVD set (which included Sixteen Candles, The Breakfast Club and Weird Science), Midnight Run and the "Double Secret Probation Edition" DVD of National Lampoon's Animal House. Scare Factor: Low to medium. The whooshing sounds and beeps and a loud "boom" may startle more than a few. None for the still version. 2nd Logo (2005-2006) Nickname: "The Grid" Logo: An iris-in effect brings forth a red/black background with a grid and scrolling 1/0 binary codes. The Deluxe Digital Studios logo from before flies faintly over the background. Then, a transparent square flashes in, where the Deluxe circle zooms out and "digital" and "studios" slide in. The text "DESIGN", "COMPRESSION", and "AUTHORING" appear above the square, fading in word-by-word and the text slowly spacing out, before it stops at "PRODUCTION SERVICES". The codes and text continue to move as the logo fades out. Variant: On most Universal DVDs, below reads "A DIVISION OF DELUXE LABORATORIES" with red glow. FX/SFX: The binary text scrolling, the flash, the (changing) text fading. Music/Sounds: A sound that sounds like air blowing, then a loud whoosh sound when the square flashes. Availability: Quite rare, because this was only used for a year. Still, it's seen at the end of 2005 Universal DVDs such as Meet The Fockers, Kicking and Screaming, The 40 Year Old Virgin and the 2-Disc 30th Anniversary Edition of Jaws. It was also used on Fox DVDs from 2005, such as Because Of Winn-Dixie, Fever Pitch (2005 Remake), Robots, Anastasia 2006 Family Fun Edition DVD And the Ice Age 2006 Super Cool Edition DVD,The Simpsons: The Complete Sixth Season DVD set and the 2-Disc Collector's Edition DVDs of The Fly (1986 remake) and The Fly II (1989 sequel). Scare Factor: Low to medium, mostly because of the loud whoosh sound. 3rd Logo (2006-2016) Nickname: CGI Deluxe Logo: On a white background, the Deluxe Digital Studios logo sketches itself in a tilted position. As the logo tilts itself to the center, its normal colors begin painting in. The Deluxe circle becomes CGI as the text on it shoots out letter-by-letter. To the tune of the logo music, all of the logo then fully renders in CGI as the background becomes a blue/greenish metal flooring. The logo's shadow moves from right to left. Variant: On the pan and scan version seen on full-screen only DVDs, the logo starts at the left side and when it tilts, the logo pans until it's centered. On Blu-ray releases, the logo cuts to black instead of fading out. FX/SFX: Very good CGI, blending both CGI and 2D animation to astonishing results. Music/Sounds: A piano theme that builds up to a majestic climax. Availability: Very common. It's seen at the end of 2006-2016 Universal DVDs and Blu-rays, it was formerly seen on Fox DVDs but it is no longer seen on them. Scare Factor: None. It's a great logo. 4th Logo (2016-present) Nickname: Deluxe's Rebrand Logo:On a white background, 3 red swirls fly the screen as a bright red light moves in to the center of the screen. The swirls form the Deluxe circle from the previous logos, however "deluxe" is in a different font. There are still some swirls in the circle. The "Digital Studios" text is also absent. FX/SFX: Again, nice CGI. However... Cheesy Factor: ...for a big screen, the circle is a bit too small. If the circle were bigger, then there wouldn't be any problems. That's practically it, though. The rest is pretty good. Music/Sounds: A long whoosh accompanied by twinkling sounds. Availability: Brand new. Was first seen on DVD and Blu-ray releases of The Secret Life of Pets. Will most likely be seen on future DVD and Blu-ray releases, mostly from Universal. Scare Factor: None to minimal. The long whoosh could get to some, and it could startle those expecting the previous logo, but this is a great logo nevertheless. Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Unscary Logos Category:Black Logos Category:White Logos Category:Black and White Logos Category:Silver Logos Category:Red Logos Category:Low to medium Category:Low Ranked Logos Category:Medium Ranked Logos Category:Blue Logos Category:None Ranked Logos Category:Minimal Ranked Logos Category:None to minimal Category:2002 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:Logos That Could Not Scare Zach Elliott